The Unthinkable
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What if...Ashley was the father of the unborn child within Scarlett? What would Rhett think? What would Rhett do? More importantly what would Scarlett do? Could Ashley really be the father of the baby? R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1:Who's the father?

The unthinkable

Chapter 1: Who's the Father?

"I'm pregnant." Are the words that I'm saying inside my head? Could this be a good thing or a bad thing? I couldn't even get myself to decide which was which. Of course I was somewhat happy yes, but the question was who the father was? Was it Rhett's or was it…Ashley's? Yes, it's true me and Ashley had something going there for a while.

Ever since Rhett left for London with Bonnie things with me and Ashley began to change. I was no longer the girl that loved him and he was the man that didn't love me. No, now it was what I had been wanting to such a long time. I knew from the moment I told him all those years ago that it was true. I did love him with all my heart and I would keep on loving him until the end of time.

Sitting beside the warm fire in deep thought the sound of horse hooves could be heard from outside. Getting up rather fast I looked toward the door expecting at any moment Bonnie and Rhett to be back. Rhett had written me sometime last week saying that Bonnie had wanted to come home and that they would be home sometime this week. My left hand held tight to the arm of the chair. I could hear my own heart beating as I wanted for the door to open.

Moments later the door opened. Ashley stood there in the door way as his hat came off his head. Looking at me with those handsome eyes of his, my breath was gone when I saw him standing there. Thank god. Meeting him in the doorway he put his arms around me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have they arrived yet?" Ashley asked looking down at me as I searched his eyes.

"No," I said as he took hold of my hands within his warm ones. "Mammy said that they won't arrive for quite some time."

"What's wrong you look scared Scarlett," Ashley asked.

"Everything's fine." I wanted to say, but I knew better than that. Things would never be the same again. "Nothing's wrong." I lied as I avoided his eyes.

Still looking at me I brought my gaze back to his face. Locking my eyes with his he leaned down and kissed me. Not wanting this to end I just let it all take over. Not knowing that at the very moment Rhett and Bonnie were right outside. Hearing the door open I jerked away and looked at the door. Rhett stood there with that look in his eyes I had always seen.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Wilkes." Rhett said looking at him as if he was going to jump at him any moment.

"As it is good to see you as well," Ashley said now with his hands at his side.

Going over to Rhett very slowly I knew what he was thinking. Stepping up to him he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me.

"I want to go play with my pony." I hear Bonnie say as I'm caught up in the moment. Breaking the kiss I looked at my daughter. "Mammy, will take you to see you're pony." I say looking down at Bonnie with a smile. Bonnie runs into the kitchen and asked Mammy to take her to see her pony. Looking back at Rhett he begins kissing me yet again. What was I doing? I had two men's hearts. I could only have one not both. Which one did I really want? My brain told me booth, but my heart told me one and one alone. But which one was it Rhett or Ashley? Whose ever baby this was would be the one.

"Rhett, I must tell you something." I say breaking the kiss as I looked at the fire in the corner.

"What is it my pet? Have you been missing me?" He asked with a laugh as his eyes mocked mine when I looked back.

"Well, No…maybe somewhat Rhett, I'm…I'm going to have a baby." The words came off my tong as if my tong were slick or something.

Taking my hands and looking at me with happiness I looked away. "Who's the father of this child, if I may ask?" Rhett asked in a tone of voice I had heard many times.

Not answering I still looked away, away from everything in the room. Ashley still stood over by the chair and was trying to make since of all this. "I-I don't know." I answer still not making eye contact with Rhett. Oh, what would he think of me? Would he think I was a whore like that Belle Watling?

**A/N: New story:) What do you think? Hate it like it? Let me no. So who could be the father? Rhett or Ashley. your thoughts:) Sorry its a short chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2:Feeling Sorry

Chapter 2: Feeling Sorry

Silence filled the room as Rhett and Ashley stood looking at me. Oh, what had I gotten myself into? Yes, I was happy with Rhett, but I still loved Ashley…or did I really love Rhett? Uh, I didn't know what to do. So many thoughts were in my head. Who the father of this child was, who I was really in love with.

"I'm away in London and this is what you do to me and to Bonnie." Rhett's cold voice came as the silence was no more. "I hope you're happy with your choice."

"Rhett I-I." I began but I couldn't get it out. My words were stuck in my throat. What had I done? Looking at him all of a sudden I felt so bad for what I had done. In all the years I had been married to Rhett this was the first time I had felt sorry for what I had done.

Not getting to finish my thought Rhett left the room. "Rhett," I said as I chased after him. While Ashley still stood in the other room holding a glass and looking into the fire.

"I think Mr. Wilkes and I think you have done enough here my pet," Rhett turned and faced me. This time his eyes were dark as night and cold as if it were the coldest of winters. "I thought you loved me, how wrong I was. You're just like Belle Watling. Who's the hypocrite now my pet,"

At hearing those words I knew that I had betrayed Rhett. But how could he compare me to that slut? It was quite obvious that I was much more of a lady then she had ever been. "How dare you, how dare you." I yell at him as I find my hand going up toward his face.

Taking my hand within his Rhett held my hands down to my side so I couldn't move them. Trying my hardest to free them I twisted and tugged as hard as I could. Sadly I couldn't get them free. Looking him in the eyes as I tried pleading with mine. Pushing me away he walked on talking to himself as the study doors closed.

"I've treated her with kindness, gave her whatever her heart desires, loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her! What does she do? Go's off with that Mr. Wilkes." Rhett said aloud as he downed a hard drink. "One of these days she will come home and I won't be here anymore." Sitting in a chair Rhett began to think of this. Could it really be Ashley's baby? Of course not, why would such a question cross his mind. It was his baby he could remember the night he got drunk perfectly.

Standing in the cold, dark, bleak hallway I still stood in the same spot. Looking on as if my heart had been torn from my chest, looking at where Rhett at once stood I signed sadly as my breath left my lungs. Hearing this Ashley came up behind me. Turning toward him I spoke. I could fill my voice break as I said this "You better leave. I don't want anything else to happen."

At the feel of his touch my heart jumped a little. Normally when he did this all I wanted was to be with him and now it made my heart ache and ice fill my heart. I was supposed to be happy with him, but for some odd reason I wasn't. Kissing my cheek Ashley turned to leave. Feeling the cold air go through the air my dress blew in the wind as the door was shut.

Moving ever so slowly I made my way down the long hall as I dragged my body, this was supposed to be such a happy time for me. Having Ashley was everything I had ever wanted and having his child would have made everything else just perfect. However, seeing Rhett come through the door and seeing my little girl just made things different. Normally I would have been so glad to have this moment happen. Not now, not ever. All I wanted to do now was run to Rhett and tell him how sorry I was and how happy I was to see him and tell him that the old Scarlett that was at the Barbeque was gone and that there was a new Scarlett. How could that be? Rhett would just think I was crazy or just making up some story. Gripping the frame of a nearby door I gasped that was it this wasn't a story I really did love Rhett with all my heart. It was just taking something like this to happen. Yes, yes that's what it was.

Thinking and thinking for quite a while Rhett knew he had to apologies to Scarlett for the way he was the night of Ashley's party. At least he owed her that and nothing more. It could be Ashley's baby and Scarlett could go away with him and…she would she would really do that and leave him and Bonnie. That would be something Scarlett would do. Runaway with a man she had fought to win for so many years and have his child and live happily. Getting to his feet Rhett made his way over to the door. Resting his hand on the doorknob he began to wonder if what he was getting ready to do was the right thing. Without thinking Rhett opened the door, but to his surprise Rhett saw me standing there with a glimmer of tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I say as I fight back the tears that are trying to run down my pale and pretty face. "I was so happy to see you standing in the doorway I really was, but when you saw what you saw I knew everything had changed." I held one hand in a small fist and holding it to my mouth as the tears began to spill from my green eyes. For a while Rhett stood there not saying a word as he looked at me as if he were taking it all in. Before I knew it my body began to shake from all the sobs. What happened next I didn't expect.

**A/N: What will happen next? Hmm you will just have to wait and see:) As for asking people for idea's I like to hear what people have to say that is why I ask. As for not taking advice or whatever I do It just takes me a while to get around to lets saying fixing my other stories. We all have things we are not good at and spelling just happends to be mine. I'm re writing this so I won't get my freaking head bitten off. Now that is taken care of. I don't mean to be a little b... or anything I'm just a young writer who is fixing her problems if possible. So just calm down and be nice when you wright a review. Thanks. Now if you would like to review I would like your feedback...but be NICE! **


	3. Chapter 3:A Trip to the Mill

Chapter 3: A Trip to the Mill

Rhett shut the door and didn't say a word to me. I stood there speechless and helpless. "Rhett, please open up. You can't do this to me." I cried as I looked at the closed door. No, this wasn't what I wanted to happen. What I wanted to happen was where we kissed and made up. I stood there for a few more seconds then made my way down the hall and into my room. Sitting on the edge of my bed I signed sadly and lay down as the many tears fell from my eyes. I could hear the ticking of the clock in the background. I could fill the wetness of the pillow as it rested against my cheek. I had been lying there for thirty minutes now and was so broken hearted it would seem that all I wanted to do was die.

A knock came to my door later that night. "Whoever it is go away," I said aloud as my eyes drifted over to the door. I was for certain my face was red from all the tears that had been spilt.

"Scarlett, child ya need to come down stairs and eat ya dinner." Mammy said as she came into the room and saw me lying on the bed.

"I'm not hungry." I answered as my eyes drifted upwards to look at her as she walked over to me.

"Scarlett, ya need to eat something. I won't let ya starve ya self." Mammy said yet again as she sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Leave me alone Mammy. I have nothing else to live for so why not starve myself."I cried as I turned my head the other way.

"Yes, ya do. Why you have that little baby inside of ya so there is something to live for." I could hear Mammy saying in that southern voice of hers.

"A baby I have no idea who it belongs to." I cried now facing her in a mess of tears yet again.

"Why Ms. Scarlett, ya mean to tell me that yeah don't know who the father is?" Mammy asked as if she were shocked to hear of this. "Isn't it Rhett's?"

"I don't know." I sobbed with my face in the pillow this time. "It could be it could be…"

"Who Ms. Scarlett, who?" Mammy asked standing up as I could tell she would become mad at what I was about to say.

"Ashley's," I sobbed even harder this time. For this was true it was either Rhett's or Ashley's.

"Scarlett," Mammy said in shock as I held my hand to my mouth. If I thought I was bad earlier I was even worse now.

"It's true, it is." I yelled as I sat up this time. "I know what you're thinking."

"Scarlett, yeah got to come clean and tell Rhett whose child it is."

"That's just it I don't know whose it is."

"Yeah need to go to Doctor Meade and find out."

"Oh, Mammy, I couldn't do that what if…what if."

"No what if's Ms. Scarlett, yeah need to get to the doctor now."

"I can't go, what if is Ashley's baby? I will be talked about by the whole town!"

"This is all ya fault and no one else's." Mammy began brushing my hair out of my face. "Now come on. Ya are going to see Doctor Meade."

Getting to my feet I was lead to the wagon and was driven to Doctor Meade. Seeing all the people walking and talking on the street as happy as happy could be. That used to be me when I was quite younger. Uncle Peter helped me from the buggy. Walking into the hospital I looked at all the spots where the soldiers used to lay during the war days. The hospital was now back to its normal state. Sitting there I could just see the dead laying in beds and the alive trying their best to fight back and live a life.

A little while later I was awaiting to know the true. However, truth be told I wouldn't know who's child it was until…never I would never know. I wouldn't find out until the baby was born. For nine months I would live in fear not knowing who the father was.

After a little while the doctor did tell me that I was indeed pregnant, but he couldn't tell me who the father was. I would have to wait out the nine months to tell me that. That's what I was in fear of. Walking out of the hospital in a daze I looked as if I hadn't slept in such a long time.

"Uncle Peter, drive me to the mill will you." I asked him as I sat in the wagon in a daze. This truly was a nightmare. Knowing I was pregnant wasn't the nightmare fare from it. Not knowing who the father was, was the nightmare. What if it was Ashley's what would Rhett say or do? He would probably get so mad and so drunk who known's what he would do. As for Ashley well he would be stunned I'm sure and…oh, what about Melly finding out? She would hate me from now and till the end of time. Putting my right hand to my forehead I began to panic. What was I going to do? Go talk to Ashley is what I would do. Since Rhett wanted nothing to do with me at the moment I just need someone to talk to.

"Here we is Ms. Scarlett." Uncle Peter said turning around and facing me.

Stepping from the wagon I turned and thanked him. Heading into the hot smelly mill I began looking for Ashley. "Excuse me could you tell me where I might find Mr. Wilkes?" I asked a nearby worker.

"He over there helping a costumer," The slave pointed at a rather tall gentlemen standing in front of the counter.

"Thank you," I said as I headed or to the counter. Being so scared I hadn't even of thought of what to say to Ashley. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the counter with a smile upon my face as if nothing was wrong.

"Scarlett, it's a surprise to see you here." Ashley said handing the man his change.

"Why Ashley Wilkes, I own the mill so it shouldn't be a surprise." I said in shock as if I really cared.

"I'm sorry Scarlett. Tell me what brings you to the mill this late in the afternoon?" Ashley asked guiding me back to the backroom to talk.

"Well Ashley I-I have something to tell you." I began as the knot in my stomach got tighter. "It is true I am pregnant."

Taking my hands in his he kissed my cheek as I told him the news. "That's wonderful."

I knew it was great news but, how could I be telling the man of the child. What if he wasn't the child's father? This all would end in nine months.

"Dr. Meade couldn't tell me who the father was yet…"

"I see." Ashley said as my hands fell to my side. I knew this wasn't a good idea to tell anymore let alone do anything with another man I wasn't married. Oh, how I did love Ashley. Then why did I tell Rhett that I loved him? Stupid hormones going crazy I told myself as I just wanted to kick myself.

"Oh, Ashley, what are we going to do?" I asked turning away from him. "Rhett already knows about the baby, but he doesn't know whose it is. Melly…well…she doesn't know yet…does she?" I asked as my voice began to shake.

"No, she doesn't." he answered. I could tell by the sound of his voice when he answered wasn't what he wanted to say. His hand reached out to my arm and took it. Turning around and facing him I did everything in my power not to do anything. "How did it ever come this way between us?" I asked as the question just slipped off my tongue. I had to know the answer, it had been eating at me for quite some time.

"Remember that day at Twelve Oaks when you told me that you loved me?"

I nodded my head rather slowly avoiding his eyes the best I could.

"When I told you that I was going to marry Melanie how she was like me." He began as silence fell upon the small back room. "I was lying to you. I've been lying to you ever since that day." He began yet again.

I couldn't find my voice. Could what Ashley be saying be true? All those years of me telling him how I felt and begging him to runaway with me…he felt the same way? I still didn't say anything.

"That day at Tara when you came to me about the tax money and asked me to runaway with you, I wanted to but, I had a child now I couldn't just abandon Melanie and Beau."

Stunned still I moved towards the door and looked back. Coming to my side Ashley kissed me goodbye. "Goodbye Ashley," I said in a sad voice as I turned toward the door yet again. Today just kept getting worse and worse,

Heading back home I didn't say word the entire way there. What was I going to do? I now knew the truth about Ashley. You would think since I had been in love with him for such a long time I would have been happy to hear those words. In a way I guess I was. I was just shocked in so many ways. Did that mean I wanted this baby to be his? But that still didn't help with the question what I was going to do. Go through the next nine months that what I would do. I would just have to wait out the next nine months was all?

Pulling up to the house I got out and looked up at it as if I hadn't seen it in such a long time. It was just as if I was coming home to Tara for the first time the night Rhett left me to join the war. That was one night I would never forget.

While the door opened I was welcomed with silence through the house. Stepping into the cold, bleak home I sighed and took my new bonnet off and placed it on a nearby table.

"Mother" I heard a child's voice come as my hand rested on my forehead. "Mother, what's wrong?" the voice came again.

Turning around I saw my four year old daughter Bonnie standing there looking at cute as ever. "Nothing Bonnie, nothing's wrong." But in truth there were so many things that were wrong.

"Oh, mother, when is the baby going to come?" Bonnie's voice came as she asked the question.

My eyes went wide as I was caught on the question. How could I answer this question?" "Who told you?" I asked her looking down at her waitng for the answer.

"I did my pet," a deep voice came moments later as I still looked down at my daughter.

Lifting my head my eyes met with Rhett's dark eyes. "I figured she should know. After all she is going to have a little baby brother or sister."

"Baby sister," Bonnie's voice said as she clapped her hands together. "When will she get here?"

"Bonnie, it might be a little brother." Rhett said with a laugh as his hand rested on her small shoulder. His daughter was always asking question. Looking Scarlett in the eyes he asked as well "Yes, Scarlett, when will the baby be here?"

"Doctor Meade said late April." I answer as I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "Um, yes, Bonnie, it might end up being a little brother just like your father said." I agreed as I quickly changed the subject.

The look of happiness changed on little Bonnie's face. She really wanted a little sister. "Bonnie, won't you go into the kitchen and tell the cook what you want for desert." Rhett's said.

"Okay." Bonnie said as she dashed down the hall and into the kitchen.

"She takes that after you, you know." I said with a laugh as I watched my little girl disappear.

"Don't change the subject Scarlett." Rhett said looking at me as he knew his daughter was out of ear shot. "You know something."

"Oh, Rhett," I began as I messed with my hands.

"Don't oh, Rhett, me you know something now out with it." Rhett commanded as he grabbed himself a drink.

"It's just that-well I" I began as I struggled to find words.

"You've been down to the mill haven't you?" He asked as he was at my side yet again. "Answer me!'

Looking away I found my voice. "Yes, Rhett, yes, I have." I answered him as I tried to keep what was said between me and Ashley away from my thoughts.

"I should have known. You can never do something without going to that mill of yours." Rhett spat back as he took me by the arms and drew me close.

"Fiddle Dee-Dee you're just full of it." I said as I began fighting back. I was not about to let him win. "Why don't you just go to that Belle if you can't say anything nice at all?"

"Why if you were a man I would break your neck." Rhett's voice changed within moments. His grip got tighter and tighter.

"Rhett, let go you are hurting me." I shot back as I tried to get free. Getting one arm free I slapped him a crossed the face. A small gasped escaped my lips as I had realized what I had done.

Putting a hand to his cheek Rhett rubbed it and took my arm yet again.

My face changed to pain within the matter of minutes. "Rhett" I began

"Mother, daddy, Buster got into the house," Bonnie came in yelling as Rhett let go of my arms.

The sandy colored dog came running into the room. "I got him." Bonnie said with happiness as she picked up the small dog. Walking out of the room Bonnie laughed as the dog licked her face.

I could fill his arms on me again. Jerking them as I tried to move but, it was no use. "If you go to that mill once more you won't know what hit you, you hear me?" he commanded.

I nodded my head yes that I understood as my eyes shut. He was being such a varmint!

Rhett through my arms down and went to see that the dog had been put up.

I just stood there looking on as Rhett left. Rubbing my arms tears came to my eyes. I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

**A/N: Aw poor Scarlett first she thinks Rhett will take her in his arms and now she doesn't know how much more she can take. What will happen? Who's child is it? You'll have to read and find out. Thanks to all the nice reviews means a lot. Thanks again. Do any of my readers have any Christmas idea's for gwtw? Just wondering. I would like to hear from my readers:) **


	4. AN

**A/N: I'm working on a new chapter for this story. I'm just really busy with college right now, but don't worry I will try to have the chapter up soon. However, I am working on another GWTW story so If I don't update here within the next few days just send me message reminding me. I've just been busy. Have a nice day. **


	5. Chapter 4: A Family That Could Never Be

Chapter 4: A Family That Could Never Be

The yard looked so big and beautiful from the terrace. While I sat there with a cup of coffee, as I began thinking of what I was to do. What would I do if it was Ashley's child? I would be run out of Atlanta and then I would have no place to go. What if it was Rhett's child? Then everything would be fine, right? While I pondered this Bonnie came up to me.

"Mother, Mother," her voice rang out as she stood next to the chair.

"What is it Bonnie?" I asked as I put my cup down and looked at my daughter.

"Watch me ride my pony. Daddy is going to watch too."

"No, jumping Bonnie," I commanded.

"But Mother I can jump really well now." Bonnie protested as she tried to get her way.

"Let Bonnie jump my pet, I've seen her do it." Rhett's voice came into the talk.

"No, Rhett," I stated as I stood my grounds. "Don't you remember last time? Bonnie was nearly killed. Lucky for us and her, she only had a broken wrist."

"My dear sometimes-" Rhett began as he tried to reason with his wife.

"Rhett, won't you side with me just once?" I asked while I gave my husband a glare. Some way or another I was going to get through to Rhett that this was the best thing. "You hardly listen to a word I say let alone follow it." I stated. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. "You're just trying to make her love you more and not me."

Sighing angrily Rhett spoke, "My pet, Bonnie, does love me more. You can ask anyone in town."

I tried to do everything in my power to hold back the anger. However, that wasn't to last too long. "Rhett Butler, you are a varmint. You go to Belle's all the damn time and…I don't know why I ever married you." Forgetting that my daughter was standing there I just let the things I was thinking come out.

"I will have you know I haven't been at Belle's ever since you found out about the baby." Rhett corrected as the tone in his voice got deeper.

I gave him a sarcasm laugh. "Why should I believe you? You've lied to me before." I knew this to be true as I had seen Rhett come out of Belle's once when I was walking out of Frank's old store.

"You haven't changed since I first met you. You're still that self-centered, spoiled brat who only cares about herself." As he knocked the china cup off the table causing it to break as it hit the cement.

"You still haven't answered me Rhett," I tried to get him off of THAT topic.

"Mother, Daddy, you fight a lot." Bonnie acknowledged as she watched the scene in front of her.

Rhett and I knew our daughter spoke the truth. We found themselves fighting more and more. It was as if it would never stop! Thinking that a child could stop such talk, but it didn't.

Bonnie galloped away on her pony before we could answer her. I watched Bonnie ride her pony around the arena as I knew Rhett was happy that he had won.

Going faster and faster Bonnie's pony began picking up speed. Why did her parents have to fight so much for? Weren't they happy together? From the way they talked to each other it didn't seem as if they did.

While thinking of these things Bonnie barley noticed that her pony was going much faster then what she intended. "Mother, Daddy," she yelled as she began to get scared. What was she going to do? She was so frightened that she had forgotten what to do.

My blood ran cold as my own heart began to pick up pace. Taking Rhett's hand I looked up at him hoping he would know what to do. Running from my side Rhett got on his horse as it grazed next to wear Bonnie's pony had been.

Getting closer and closer to Bonnie he yelled out. "Pull on the reins Bonnie," his voice carried throughout the yard.

Turning Bonnie saw her Daddy gaining on her. Doing as she was told she pulled with all her might. However this did very little the pony only kept going. "It's not stopping Daddy." Bonnie cried out as she could feel the tears pouring down her face. She was petrified as she got closer to the jump.

Before long Bonnie came to the jump. Holding on tight Bonnie hoped she would make the jump. Closing her eyes she prayed that things wouldn't turn out bad. While she had her eyes closed she could see her Aunt Melanie standing there with a smile upon her young face.

"Bonnie," her soft voice came. Sticking her hand out as she waited for Bonnie to take it. Did her Aunt Melly want Bonnie to go with her? Why? She wasn't done living the life she had on earth. She wasn't done being a little girl and loving her parents. "It's time Bonnie,"

Within seconds Bonnie lay on the cold ground, I screamed and ran to my daughter's side as Rhett held her in his arms. This couldn't happen, not now. Not when Bonnie wanted a little sister to play with, not when I was hoping this unborn baby would bring Rhett and me closer together.

"Bonnie," Rhett asked as he held his daughter close. "Bonnie," he asked again. I was on my knees as tears spilled from my green eyes as I looked at my lifeless daughter. Why were these things happening to them? How could such a thing happen? Why did such a thing have to happen? Many questions ran through my head as I watched the scene in front of me. My little girl was gone and it was Rhett and her fault, if only they hadn't have been fighting with Bonnie standing there. If only they would have been good to each other right then and there. Then maybe Bonnie wouldn't have galloped off on her pony. If only…were the two little words that kept going around in my head. If only they could have been a real family.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it has taken me a while to update this story. Been trying to finish some others. Could this be the end of the family as we know it? Review **


	6. Chapter 5:Everything Alright

Chapter 5: Everything's Going to Be Alright

"Help," I tried to yell, but a sob got stuck within my throat. "Help!" I tried yet again. Mammy heard my cries for help. Coming out to the yard Mammy saw the scene before her.

"What has happened?" Mammy asked as she feared the worst.

"Call-call Doctor Mead," I sobbed "Bonnie has-"

Mammy knew that Bonnie shouldn't have been jumping she was just a child. Going back inside Mammy went and got the doctor.

While Rhett held Bonnie in his arms I put my hand through our daughter's dark curly hair. Their little girl, their poor little girl, she was so young. Bonnie looked so much like me and acted just like I did.

While tears fell and sorrow filled the air all hope began to become faint. "Bonnie, please wake up," I pleaded as I held onto my daughter's small hand. Rhett put an arm around his my shaking shoulders.

While moments passed and hope hung in the air a sound came. "Mother, Daddy can I still have that doll I saw the other day?" the voice asked.

Rhett and I looked at our daughter. "Oh, Bonnie," I cried as I gave her a hug. She was alive Bonnie was alive.

"Of course you can have the doll." Rhett said giving his daughter a hug as well.

Bonnie was alive and it appeared that nothing had fazed her. "No more jumping unless we say so." Rhett told his daughter as he carried her inside.

"But, Daddy," she cried as this came quite the shock to her. Her own father telling her not to do something had never happened. What was the world coming to?

"No, buts Bonnie," I told her as I sided with Rhett on this matter.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Mead was at the Butlers and had looked Bonnie over. Rhett and I sat out in the hall waiting for the news. So much could have happened within the past half hour. I could feel some tears cling to my long eyelashes as the past began to flash before me. A sob escaped my lips as I shut her eyes. Putting an arm around my small shoulders Rhett told me everything was going to be fine.

"My pet, you mustn't cry everything's going to be fine." Rhett whispered into my ear as he rocked me back and forth like a baby. He could tell this was troubling her. He tried to do everything in his power to calm me.

Taking in his voice and scent I tried my best to calm down. He hadn't been like this to me in quite a while. One of the last time I could remember him doing something as this. The night Atlanta took fire. He was there for me. Oh how I wanted to go home, home to Tara. I had missed my mother and that's the only person I wanted was my mother. But Rhett understood.

This only made me cry harder. He really did care for me and my well being. If he cared so much then why couldn't they ever get along? Because they were so much alike it was hard to see the good in their marriage. Kissing my forehead he continued to rock me. Moments later the clock in the background could be heard as it counted down the minutes and seconds they had been sitting out there.

Handing me his white handkerchief I whipped the tears from my green eyes. Looking up at him I knew I saw love, but why couldn't I say I loved him for? I knew I loved Rhett, but why couldn't I tell him? Melanie had been dead for six months now and Ashley made it quite clear (After I finally realized) that he wanted nothing to do with me. Then apart was making me happy then he would be mistaken.

Resting my head on Rhett's shoulder I shut my eyes to rest for a little while. Before long I was fast asleep. "Scarlett," a voice called for me. Opening my eyes I saw Rhett looking down at me. Sitting up I yawned and looked at Rhett.

"What happened? How's Bonnie?"

"She's doing fine Dr. Mead should be out in a few moments." As he brushed a piece of my hair away from my face, moments later Bonnie's door opened.

Stepping out Dr. Mead saw them sitting there. "Bonnie is doing very well. She broke her leg in three different places, but she should be fine." Dr. Mead said as he put things in his bag. "She's asleep now. Give her this every three hours it will keep the pain away."

"Can we see her?" Rhett asked as he held onto the medicine.

"Certainly," Dr. Mead said as he turned to leave.

Going into her room Rhett and I sat at Bonnie's bed side. Rubbing my hand up and down Bonnie's warm cheek I smiled down at my young daughter. "Our little girl," I whispered.

Rhett looked over at me as I spoke this. Looking up I made eye contact with him. "What?" I asked as if I had said something that was not like me.

"I've never heard you say that before." Rhett answered. He did find this kind of shocking.

"Rhett Butler, there are many things you have never heard me say before." I laughed softly. "One was that I have never told you how much I love you." I said to myself as I looked at him. Through all the arguing and such I still loved him with all of my heart, but why was part of my heart telling me to go to Ashley?

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry this chapter was so short. I've just been really busy with college. Right now I'm re-writing a fairy tale for my Children's Lit class. Will try and update soon. Would you guys like to help me come up with a title for my story? I'm having a little trouble with that. If you do just tell me in your review and I will send you a message. **


	7. Chapter 6: Would Tomorrow Be Another Day

Chapter 6: Would Tomorrow Be Another Day?

As night fell upon the sleepy house, I was still sitting at Bonnie's bed side. I knew I had to become a better mom and fast. This new baby needed a mother from the very start. I didn't want to be the kind of mother I had been to Bonnie. Bonnie and this new baby were going to have two loving parents; at least that's what I was saying inside my head. Deep down I knew that's what I wanted. I wanted to be a loving and caring family.

I could feel myself falling asleep as I watched over my daughter. I needed to get some sleep I had been up since six this morning. I could feel my eyes go heavy as sleep began to take over. Shutting my eyes for just a quick second I could feel my head falling. Before I knew it I was asleep. The next thing that happened took me by surprise.

_As I opened my eyes I saw myself sitting in my bed with a new born baby in my arms. The baby looked up at me with happiness in it's eyes. Holding the baby close I kissed it's forehead. "Mother, mother," I heard Bonnie's cheerful voice come as I saw her running over to my bed. She looked so happy to have a new sibling. I knew in a way that she was lonely and I also knew having a new brother or sister to play with would make things a little better. Yes, Beau was a good playmate for Bonnie, but at the end of the day Beau couldn't replace someone Bonnie could play with after super or before bedtime. _

"_Keep your voice down dear," my dream self told her, while I watched from the corner of the room. Coming closer Bonnie peaked at her new sibling. Trying her best she tried to be quiet for the sake of her new sibling. The last thing she wanted to do was make the baby cry. _

_Walking up Rhett gave me a kiss, then proceeded to pick up Bonnie so she could see better. "Bonnie, you have to stop wiggling," Rhett said with a laugh. Bonnie was being a little jumpy and such as Rhett tried to keep her still. _

_Getting out of Rhett's arms Bonnie got on the bed with me. Looking down at her new baby sister she smiled. "What are we going to name her?" she asked looking at me than at Rhett with wide eyes. She couldn't wait to name her little sister. By the looks of it Bonnie looked as if she was going to jump off the bed from waiting so long. "What are we going to name her?" Bonnie asked again as she began getting very excited. _

_I hadn't really thought about names all that much. All I had been able to think about was whose baby it was. Now that I looked down at her she did look like Rhett, but she looked more like me. This made me laugh on the inside. It seemed like who's ever child I carried looked like me. Looking over at Rhett began discussing names. "What about-"I began, but I couldn't hear myself. What was going on? I wanted to scream out loud. _

Feeling something around me I jumped as a gasp escaped from my lips. "Scarlett, why don't you go to bed?" Rhett's voice came as I found his arms wrapped around me. "Bonnie will be fine."

Before I stood up I looked at Bonnie once more. She looked like a small china doll lying on the small blue bed. Getting to me feet I yawned as Rhett and I left the room. After Prissy unlaced me I got ready for bed. Lying in the big bed I began to realize that what I had feared all this time wasn't going to happen. The baby was Rhett's after all. While I tried to sleep I felt the sheets pull back. Sitting up I saw Rhett there. Pulling me into his arms he kissed my forehead. I could tell something was different about him. Could he know that it was his baby? Could he be doing this because of what happened earlier? I didn't know, but what I know was that I wouldn't tell him that I loved him.

At the feel of his touch I found tears filling my dark green eyes. Could all of this be getting to me so much that at the touch of Rhett or at the sound of his voice I would start losing it? I hope and prayed not. I couldn't keep doing this to myself. It would tear me apart. Before long I could hear sobs as I put a hand over my mouth. "What's wrong my pet?" he asked as he began rocking me back and forth like a new born baby.

I couldn't tell him, because in a way I really didn't know either. All I knew was that I loved Rhett very much. I just couldn't tell him that. What would he think? He would think I was just saying it because of the baby that was on the way, that's what. "I-I can't." I cried as the tears fell off my face. I could feel my body shake from all the sobs taking over. After the accident this afternoon I realized that life can be short lived rather your ready or not.

Holding on tight to me Rhett's silence told me that he knew something. Something I wasn't sure if I knew it myself. Kissing me one last time I fell asleep as my head rest against his chest. I kept asking myself would tomorrow be another day of sadness or a new day of happiness. Would there be another day to live for?

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I'm not done with my children's lit story, but I figured I wouldn't make you guys wait anymore. Hope you liked it. Sorry it wasn't longer. I kind of wrote this chapter in a rush. Review:) **


	8. Chapter 7:Mistake Realized

Chapter 7: Mistake Realized

Feeling the warm sunlight coming through my window I rolled over to feel the bed sheets. Gripping the sheets with my right hand I opened my eyes to see that Rhett was gone. Sitting up quickly I began piecing last night together. He was so nice and carrying and…that bastard that good for nothing bastard. I wasn't going to have the wool pulled over my eyes. Pushing back the cream colored covers I got up and put my rob on. Rushing to the door I threw it open as rage filled my veins. He told me he would be there. But he wasn't he was gone just like he always was. He wasn't in my life anymore. If this was how it was going to be then I didn't want Rhett here.

Heading down stairs in such haste I ran right into the person I was looking for. "If it isn't the devil himself," I said as my hands rested on my hips. If he thought he was going to get away with it he was mistaken.

"Morning to you as well my pet," Rhett spoke as if nothing had fazed him or me. "Already with the name calling and it's not even breakfast yet."

"Don't give me that." I spat. How could he be so calm at a time like this? Sometimes if not most of the times he didn't make any since.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean dear." Rhett corrected. Oh hell he didn't. I'm sure he did he was just hiding it to seem that it wasn't his fault.

"Leaving me like that. You told me you would be there the whole night and what did you do you left me Rhett." I yelled as I pointed down to my room.

Hearing our voices Bonnie came out of her room with the aid of Mammy. Looking at us with sad and sorrowful eyes. "Sorry, Bonnie, go down stairs breakfast should be ready any moment." I tell my daughter as Rhett and I looked at her. I knew it hurt her dearly to hear her parents fighting like this. But what else could we do? We didn't see eye to eye on anything anymore.

Shutting her bedroom door Bonnie was helped down stairs and got ready for breakfast. When Bonnie was out of ear shot we were at it again. "I thought things had changed last night Rhett. I thought-" I stopped in mid sentence for it hurt to think of such a thing. Why should I think of what could have or what could happen?

"Scarlett, let me explain." Rhett began as he put up a hand.

"Why should I Rhett? You broke your promise. I should let you explain yourself for doing that?" I asked as the anger burned inside me. I began walking past him not giving him a chance to explain.

Before I knew it I was facing Rhett yet again. "Stop it Scarlett. Do you hear me Scarlett, stop it." Rhett yelled as I looked into his eyes. What happened next I had no control over. Rhett began kissing me. No, I couldn't let this happen not this time. Doing my best I tried breaking the embrace. Within a few short moments I had broke it and was looking angrily at Rhett. Taking my right hand I slapped him across the face. A small gasp escaped my lips. I knew I had done the wrong thing. The look of anger began filling Rhett's eyes.

"Everyone was right, you are not a gentlemen." I spat as I turned from him. I didn't look back I continued my way downstairs to have breakfast with MY daughter. I would show Rhett that I was a good mother. This time I would win the battle not Rhett Butler!

"Morning Darling," I told Bonnie as I placed a kiss on her forehead. "How is your leg feeling this morning?

"Morning mother," Bonnie's voice came as her blue eyes looked up into mine with happiness. "Still hurts."

"It will for a little while. You just have to be patient. Before you know it your leg will be healed." I knew I could do this. After all how hard would it be to take care of a child? Putting the napkin in my lap I waited until breakfast was served.

"Mother, why don't you and daddy get along?" Bonnie questioned as she played with her hands.

Feeling a little faint I wasn't sure how or what to tell her. Before I could respond Rhett came into the dining room. Sitting at the other end of the table Rhett smiled at me as I did everything in my power to avoid his eyes.

"Daddy, why don't you and mommy get along?" Bonnie asked shifting her attention towards Rhett.

Meeting my eyes Rhett drew in a breath. "Perhaps that is something your mother can answer Bonnie." Rhett answered.

Not knowing what to say I sat there for a few short moments and pondered. "Bonnie, when you're married as long as your father and I there are times when you don't get along." I hoped this was the right thing to say.

This satisfied Bonnie for a little while. However, while we were in the middle of our breakfast she caught Rhett and I off guard. "But you and Daddy never get along, never."

Rhett and I looked at each other. How were we going to answer that? "Bonnie, I think that's enough for today." Rhett said smiling at our daughter.

"No, I want to know why you always fight with mother." Bonnie pouted as she crossed her arms. This was the first time that Bonnie had ever disobeyed me or Rhett. "Is it because of me?"

Both Rhett and I looked at our daughter. "No, dear it's not because of you." I answered taking her hand in mine.

"Then why do you fight all the time?" Bonnie asked yet again. For her to be four she sure knew a lot. I don't blame her. Rhett and I fight all the time and I was sure she saw or heard a great deal of it. "I want a Mother and Daddy like all of the other children. I want parents that get along.' With that said she called over a servant and was taken from the room.

"Bonnie, come back here." Rhett yelled as he ran to the dining room door. He watched her as the servant carried her into the study.

Still sitting at the table I looked out the nearby window. This had all gone terribly wrong. I was pregnant not knowing who the father was. Rhett would never forgive me and I wasn't sure I could ever forgive him or myself. Then Bonnie wanted to know the answers, but they were answers neither Rhett or I had.

"She's is a spitting image of you my pet." I heard Rhett say as I was pulled from my thoughts.

At hearing this I stood and walked over to Rhett. "It's only because you spoil her rotten." I answered back. "I've never been able to show Bonnie how much I love her. Because you spoil her so much, in fact she is so spoiled now that she expects everything. Since you're her favorite then you can tell her why we fight all the time. Don't drag me down with you if she hates you after it." Rhett began laughing as those last words came from my lips. "Why are you laughing? This isn't a laughing matter."

"You love Bonnie don't make me laugh harder then what I already am Scarlett. We all know who you love."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't love Ashley anymore?" I yelled as I tried to remember what Bonnie said.

"You say that now, after I found him here just the other day." Rhett yelled as I saw him bang around chairs and making a wreck of everything.

"_But you and Daddy never get along, never." _The words of Bonnie kept echoing into my ears as I watched the scene before me. What I said next surprised me and I knew it would Rhett as well. "I can't take this anymore."

Rhett stopped when he heard this come from me. Turning around he faced me. Coming toward me he put his hands on my small shoulders. I refused to look him in the eyes. I meant what I had said nothing was going to change that. "Scarlett I"

"Don't. You've already done enough damage to this room and to our marriage?" I said turning and leaving Rhett where he stood.

Nothing was going to change our marriage not even the birth of this new baby. Was I finally accepting that this marriage was a horrible mistake?

**AN: Sorry I've been absent for a little while. I'm back now:) Will this be the end of Rhett and Scarlett as we know it? **


	9. Chapter 8:The End of It All

Chapter 8: The End of It All

Walking down the long corridor I did my very best to hold myself together. I could still feel Rhett's eyes on me as I departed. I just had to get out of there. If I didn't I might have said other things that I would of regretted. Passing the study I hear a voice.

"Mother, are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she held onto the doll Rhett and I got her for Christmas last year.

Stepping into the study I knelt down next to Bonnie. "Yes, dear mother's fine." I answered back as I withheld the truth. My poor daughter she was caught up in the middle of all of this. All she wanted was to have a happy family and to have parents that were like every other child's parents. It wasn't her fault Rhett and I fought night and day. None of it was her fault it was mine and Rhett's fault and nobody else's.

"Mother, were you and Daddy fighting again?" Bonnie asked as she held tight to her doll.

"Um, yes, Bonnie, yes, we were." I said as I could feel tears on the edge of my eyelashes. They weren't tears of anger or of that kind, but they were tears of all those years wasted and shame. I knew I had ruined my reputation years ago, but that didn't mean I couldn't win it back. Anything was possible right? Wrong. I learned that here in this very home and learned it very quickly.

Giving Bonnie a kiss and telling her I would play later I left the study and headed to my room. I know what you're thinking Scarlett's changed. Could it be for the better or for the worse? To be quite honest I was changing and I didn't know if it was for the better or for the worst. I guess I would find out in good time.

Arriving at my bedroom door I pushed it open as a sigh escaped my lips. Looking around the room memories came rushing back. Sitting down at my vanity I began brushing my long dark brown hair. Looking into the mirror I saw age, changes, regret and sorrow. Things were changing all around me. Bonnie was getting older Rhett and myself were getting older as well, but were still acting like two children when we were together.

Filling a single tear role down my face I wiped it way and did my very best to suck it up. Scarlett O'Hara wasn't one to sit around and take this, but right now all I wanted to do was just let it all out. Feeling my guard give I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Grabbing Rhett's white handkerchief I held it to my eyes as it caught all of the fallen tears.

"Great balls of fire Scarlett get a hold of yourself," I tell myself to suck it up that this was nothing to cry over. Was it something to cry over? I mean this had happened many times before. Until now did I feel that all hope was lost for Rhett and I. Could this be the end of a battle that had been fought for such a long time?

Grabbing a chair Rhett sat down at the dining room table, and grabbed a glass of whiskey and downed it. "Damn it Scarlett," Rhett yelled as he took another drink to drown his anger. Most if not all the time Scarlett was hard to live with. Rhett began to wonder why he ever married that woman for. Yes, at the time he was in love with her, but the question now was, was he still in love with her? Yes of course he was still in love with her. But two bigger questions lay ahead. If he loved her so then why did he fight with her all the time? The answer to this simple question was easy. Rhett knew deep, deep down that Scarlett was still in love with Ashley and also knew that's who the father of the baby was.

Quite frankly Rhett didn't give a damn now whose child it was. For a time he was hoping it was his. Maybe the baby could have drawn Scarlett and his self closer together. Rhett laughed at this as he slammed the crystal glass down. Such a thing could never happen even if he wanted it to. Tapping the glass Rhett began to think more. The other question that lingered in his mind was, could he really be part of the problem for their troubled marriage?

"I can't take this anymore," Scarlett's words just kept going over and over in his mind. Throwing the glass it hit the wall and shattered into pieces. Resting his head within his hands Rhett began to wonder as well. Was their marriage at its breaking point?

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry it has taken me a while to update again I've been very busy. I hope this chapter is better then the last one. Thanks to all the reviewers:) Oh and I also wanted to let you guys know that I made the Deans List at my college. Happy reading:) **


	10. Chapter 9:Against My Will

Chapter 9: Against My Will

A little while later I heard a knock at my door. Not turning towards it I just stayed where I was. Hearing it again I yelled out "Get away from the door," Not listening to me the door opened and there stood Mammy.

"Child yaw got to stop doin this yaw know?" Mammy said. I knew she was right, she had taken care of me from the moment I was born. "Rhett has been asking about yaw all afternoon."

"You can simply tell him that I wish not to see him." I shot back as I wanted nothing to do with him. After the way he acted down stairs I had the right to never speak to him.

"Yes ma'am." Mammy says as I hear her leave and shut the door. Good reddens to him. I would tell him to go to Hell I would. I didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. I could file for divorce get custody of Bonnie and move back to Tara, where I belonged. Even if this was Rhett's baby he would never get to see it, NEVER!

At one point in my life I would never have gotten a divorce. I wanted to make this work somehow some way. I wanted Bonnie to be able to have both parents, but now I began to think it would be much better if Rhett and I separated for the time being. The baby wasn't due for another four months. That would give us plenty of time to either think things over or to draw up the divorce papers Either way I wouldn't go on living as I had been.

While I was in the middle of this thought a hard knock came to the door. "I don't wish to see you." I yelled as that knock was to familiar. At not paying any respect to me the door flew open as it slammed against the wall. I whipped towards Rhett. "I told you I didn't wish to see you. Leave this moment."

"This is my house and I can do as I damn well please." Rhett yelled. "What's this about you not wanting to see me? When I want to see you, you will let me is that clear?"

"No, Rhett I will not. You are not to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm a woman not some servant you can throw around. Do you hear me?" I could see the anger fill his eyes as he threw his hands upon me. Jerking, fighting and trying to get free I tried everything. "Rhett, stop," I yelled as I could feel him picking me up. Throwing me onto the bed I could feel everything I that I had ever thought of Rhett leave me and know what he truly was. I still kicked, screamed and tried to get away.

Putting a hand over my mouth Rhett silenced me. Looking into my eyes I saw hunger and for a moment I thought he had gone mad. "You don't want Bonnie to hear do you?" he asked in a voice I had never heard before in all the years I had been married to him.

I shook my head as I still tried to get free. This was not like him…he was drunk. I bit down on his hand. "You're drunk!" I yelled out thinking someone would hear.

"My dear I couldn't be any more drunk, then what I already am."

He was drunk alright none of what he was saying was making any since. I could feel my dress come up above my knees. I wasn't going to let this happen a second time. Kicking, biting and clawing I managed to get my long finger tails across Rhett's face. At the site of blood I knew what I had done. Stopping he got his handkerchief out. Whipping his face off he threw it at me as it whipped across my left cheek. Rhett was becoming uncontrollable. I could feel the sting of the mark that was now across my face.

Somehow I fainted and wouldn't wake until later that day. "Mother, Mother." A little voice came. I opened my eyes to see Bonnie sitting by my bed. I put a hand to my forehead. Why did it feel as if I was hit by a horse? "What is it sweetie?" I asked as my head began hurting.

"You said you would come and play with me, but you never came. So I came up here." A little giggle escaped her lips. She was such a sweet child. Why couldn't we be a normal family? I asked myself this even though when Bonnie was born I wanted nothing to do with being a mother.

"Bonnie, mother and I need to talk." Rhett's voice came before I could answer her.

Bonnie looked over at me with sad eyes. "Mother?"

Poor Bonnie she was in the middle of all of this and this was mine and Rhett's fault. "Later darling," I say smiling over at her. Smiling at me a servant came to take her from the room.

Shutting the door Rhett came over to me. "You varmint," I yelled at him as I knew and he knew what he had done.

"Still the same old Scarlett I see." Answered Rhett as if what had just happened hadn't fazed him.

"As I should be, what gave you the idea to come barging into my room like that?" I asked.

"As I said this is my house I should be able to go and come as I please." Rhett's voice became icy once again. Things we're never going to change even with the new baby on its way it wouldn't change anything .In fact it might just make things worse. I felt sorry for the new baby. Coming into a house that barely had time for the other daughter let alone have time for another child, what a fool I was nothing was going to make Rhett or I happy except one thing…a divorce.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. It's rather early here. I'm leaving for Atlanta in a few hours. Hope this tides you over till I get back. Talk to you in a few days. **


	11. Chapter 10: Hope Hanging in the Balance

Chapter 10: Hope Hanging in the Balance

**A/N: Scarlett doesn't want a divorce I just put that in the last chapter to give it some drama. **

Sitting there I didn't know what to say, but the only thing that was on my mind at the moment was the new baby. The little one would be here in a matter of a few days and our marriage was as bad as ever. While I was thinking about the future of this family I was also thinking about that divorce I thought I wanted. Of course I didn't want such a thing. It was like I once said I wouldn't think of decreasing the family with a divorce.

I looked over at Rhett and drew in a breath. "Rhett, the baby will be here in just a few days, must we fight like this?" I asked as I knew what his response would be.

He was silent for a few moments. It was as if what I had said was going through his mind again and again. After a little while he spoke. "Mammy, said dinner will be ready soon." With that he walked out of the room and down the hall.

I sighed as I knew nothing was going to change. Throwing the covers back I managed to get up. Walking ever so slowly over to my vanity I sat down and brushed my long hair. I could hear the clock chiming in the background as it approached six. Taking a few moments to make myself look percentile I headed down stairs.

Making my way downstairs it made me wish that this baby would hurry up and come. I felt and I knew I looked as big as Aunt Pity Pat. I felt miserable, not just of body but also in mind and spirit as well. Finally after what seemed like forever, but in all truth it was just a few minutes I was down at the dining table.

"Mother, will you play with me after dinner?" Bonnie asked as she looked at me with her big blue eyes. She looked so much like Rhett. While people thought she looked like Rhett people often said she acted like me. Oh my having just one me in the house let alone having two.

"Alright darling," I said smiling at her. She sure was something, but Rhett and I wouldn't trade her for anything. Even though people talk that I'm not a good mother, but deep down I do want to be. Maybe with this new baby thing could change and I would be a better mother to Bonnie and-I blocked out the next fault. Rhett and I would never be as we once were.

Looking across the table I found Rhett looking at me. "May I ask why you are looking at me?" I asked as I really wasn't in the mood to start a fight.

"I've never seen you be that way towards Bonnie before." He answers. Now that I wasn't expecting him to say.

"Rhett Butler, I will have you know I can be a good mother. Despite what those old mules say about me," I looked over at Bonnie when I realized what I had said. Picking up my fork I went back to my meal. Halfway through the meal I began to get shooting pains all over. Putting my hand on my stomach the pain began to become unbearable.

"My Pet, is everything alright?" I hear Rhett ask. Before I have time to respond he is at my side.

"Rhett-I think it's time." I say in a hurt voice. The pain is coming faster and faster. He takes my hand and tells me he is there.

Turning from me he looks at Bonnie. "Bonnie Blue go tell Mammy, to go get Dr. Meade."

"Yes, Daddy," Bonnie says as she begins running down the hall. "Mammy, Mammy," she calls.

"What tis it child?" she asked as the little girl came running towards her.

"Mother's having baby sister." Bonnie said as she began jumping up and down. "Daddy says to tell you to go get Dr. Meade."

"Bonnie, it could be a baby brother," Mammy tells Bonnie as she gets ready to leave to fetch the doctor. Opening the front door lighting lit up the night sky as rain began to beat down.

"No, it's going to be a baby sister." With that said Bonnie ran back to us.

"AWE!" I screamed out loud as I now found myself standing. It hurt so bad. I didn't think I could walk.

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs?" Rhett ask me as he is doing all he can. I look at him with pain in my eyes and nod my head. Picking me up he took me upstairs. Still screaming I tried my best to block out the pain.

"Baby coming," we hear Bonnie's voice say. She was so excited to be a big sister.

"Yes, dear," I say in between screams. My voice was almost gone from the screams. Oh how I wished Dr. Meade would get here.

"Bonnie, go ask Prissy if she will play with you." Rhett tells her as he knows the time Is growing near. "Then when the baby is here I will come and get you." He smiled at her as he could see the excitement in her eyes.

"But Daddy, I'm scared of the dark. It storming,"

Handing her a small candle Rhett spoke again. "Take this candle and the light will shine up the hall for you. But no running," Looking at the scene I wished I could be that way with Bonnie. Oh how I wished I could be like my mother. She would be so disappointed in my now.

Okay Daddy," Bonnie says as she walks from the room in search of Prissy.

Walking swiftly down the hall she found Prissy and couldn't wait until her Daddy came and got her. She wondered what her new baby sister looked like? She wondered what they would name her? She wondered if she would make a good big sister? The last question that was in the back of her little mind was. Would Mother and Daddy stop fighting?

The storm began to get worse as the wind began to howl like an injured dog. The rain beat down on the house as it sounded as if cannons were coming through the ruff and windows. The wind began to blow the shutters back and forth and back and forth. At one point a window was blown open. Going over to it Rhett shut and locked it.

"Oh, Rhett, where is Dr. Meade?" I ask as I can't take it another moment.

"He will be here soon." Rhett tells me as he kisses my forehead. A moment like this hadn't happened in such a long time. More times than none we were fighting so any affection was barely shared between us. Taking my hand he began to rub little circles within my paw. He did everything to sooth me. By now I was crying the pain was coming so fast. I didn't remember it hurting this much with Bonnie.

"Rhett, promise me one thing." I tell him as I look up into his worried, but handsome face. The tears began to stream down the face.

"Anything my pet," He whispers to me.

"If something happens to me-

"Don't say such a thing Scarlett-

"Let me finish won't you." I tell him as I don't want to start fighting now. "I want you to raise the child as if we were to raise the child as if we were together." I say in a weak voice as I'm finding it harder to speak.

"I swear I will Scarlett, I swear I will and tell them all about you, but Scarlett nothing is going to happen to you." He tells as he pushes the hair from my china like face. A thought struck him all of a sudden. With all the fighting on whose child it might be they never talked about names. "Scarlett what will we name the baby?"

"If it's a girl Grace Elizabeth Butler and if it's a boy Alexander Lee Butler." I spoke in yet another weak voice. I drew in another breath not knowing if another one would follow.

"I think it will be a girl and she will be pretty just as you are. Maybe even prettier, but I don't think that is possible."

"But Rhett I thought you wanted a boy?" I asked as I found this very shocking.

"There will be plenty of times to have other children. We can have a boy then."

I laughed a little. "Rhett, God decides what we have we however do not. We just get to name them and raise them." I tell him as I don't know if I can keep this up much longer.

"Hold on my pet Dr. Meade should be here any moment."

Within ten minutes Dr. Meade was here and ready to get to work. "How long has she been like this?" he asked getting his things out.

"About fifteen minutes." Rhett answers as he wipes the cold cloth across my hot forehead.

"Good God, why didn't you come get me before?" Dr. Meade asked as he shook his head in disgrace.

"When we sent Mammy for you we weren't aware of the storm coming." Rhett said looking over at him.

"That is all the reason why you come and get me a little while before that." Dr. Meade said coming over to us. Listening carefully to my heart Dr. Meade fell silent.

"What is it Dr." I asked as I was scared to know the answer. I'm sure it was nothing, but something told me that it wasn't just nothing.

"Rhett I need to talk to you outside for a moment," While he put his stethoscope away and turned towards Rhett and myself.

"I need to stay in here with Scarlett I have a right to." Rhett yells as he knocks a chair over.

"I will be right here when you come back in." I tell him as I look over at him with a smile on my pale face.

Shutting the door I Shut my eyes for a moment as the pain still continued. "Rhett I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"But what, what is it? TELL ME!" Rhett yells out in rag.

"Sit down before I tell you." Rhett sinks into a chair and is ready to listen to whatever the doctor has to say. "Scarlett is very weak and I'm not giving her much hope into living through this pregnancy."

**A/N: I'm back from my trip. IT WAS AMAZING! If you want to know about it just message me:) Oh no will something happen to Scarlett? Will Rhett end up raising the child? Who's child is it? **


	12. Chapter 11: Gracie Elizabeth Butler

Chapter 11: Gracie Elizabeth Butler

Rhett got to his feet. What did he mean I wasn't going to live? "Now see here Dr. Meade I don't appreciate you saying such things about my wife." Rhett yelled as he was just inches away from his face.

"Captain Butler, please keep your voice down. Do you want your daughter to hear you? Do you want Scarlett to hear? I'm sorry that I had to tell you that. I will do everything within my power to make it a safe delivery."

Rhett sat back down as fear gripped his body. Looking up at the doctor he spoke. "How's the baby?"

"From hearing the heart beat it appears that it is dropping. The baby is trying to get its way out and it appears to be stuck and so things make take a turn for the worse, but it also may take a turn for the better. I'm not able to tell you as of this moment."

"Is that why Scarlett is in such pain?" Rhett asked as he tried to make since of all of this.

"Partly yes, but the other half is because she is going through labor." Dr. Meade said as he turned to go back towards the door. "I will come and get you when she's had the baby."

Rhett put his head in his hands and just prayed that I and the baby would live. The door opened and Dr. Meade came in. "Where's Rhett?" I asked as I began to get scared.

"I told him to wait out in the hall."

"Why? I want him in here." I said trying to sit up. At this very moment the only person I wanted was Rhett.

"It is best that he stay in the hall." Dr. Meade answers as if he is trying to avoid my question.

I could feel more pain shooting through my body as my pale hand landed on my large stomach. "Awe, it hurts." I cried as I just wanted to get the baby out and into this world. Maybe just maybe have this family put back together.

"I need you to start pushing for me Scarlett." Dr. Meade says as he gets ready to deliver my child.

I could feel my face go red as I began pushing the new Butler edition into this world. I pushed for a good ten minutes before Dr. Meade told me to stop for a moment. The baby was coming along nicely, but I could tell there was something that Dr. Meade wasn't telling me. I could just see it within his old withered face. "Dr. Meade, what is it?" I asked as I found that I couldn't sit up straight. He didn't answer me he just stayed silent. "What is it!" I yelled this time.

"Scarlett, the baby has to be born soon. If not then I'm afraid there won't be much I can do." Dr. Meade said as I saw blood all over his hands. No, my child couldn't be born dead. No, I would not let that happen. However I could tell there was something else he wasn't telling me.

"Dr. Meade, I know there is something else you are not telling me now what is it?" I demanded as I prepared to finish the job.

"Scarlett, I don't want you to be alarmed when I tell you this, but you nor the baby is expected to live through this."

At hearing those words I was shocked. No, I couldn't die and leave behind Rhett and Bonnie. They needed me. Yes, Rhett and I fought, but that was just who we were, that's what was a part of our relationship. It wasn't going to be all lovely, nice stuff all the time. No marriage was like that, except Ashley and Melanie's, but that was different.

I tried putting that in the back of my mind. I began pushing yet again. While the storm still lingered in the background of the struggling and the lack of faith I finally managed to give birth to the new edition to our family. I laid my head back on the white pillow and shut my eyes.

Rhett could hear the crying of the new born baby. With high hopes he bolted towards the door. Narrowing the space between him and the door he finally found his hand resting on the door knob and was about to turn it when Dr. Meade opened the door.

"Meet your new daughter, Captain Butler." Dr. Meade said as he handed the baby to him. Wrapped in light blanket the baby looked back at Rhett with such happiness.

"Grace Elizabeth Butler," Rhett said rocking his new daughter. Gracie had a head full of dark black hair. Her lovely green eyes danced with happiness as she stayed wrapped in the warm blanket. Her little body was still a little pink, but in time would become as soft as peaches. Rhett knew by the first glimpse of her that she resembled Scarlett more than himself, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was that they were all going to be a happy family.

At hearing voices Bonnie came out of her room to see her daddy holding her new sibling.  
"DADDY!" She yelled. By the looks of it her new sibling had been born. Oh how she couldn't wait to meet her.

"You have to keep your voice down Bonnie." Rhett said as he told his eldest daughter to lower her voice. Shutting her mouth Bonnie ran forward once again. Getting to them her heart began to swell she was now a big sister.

Peaking over the blanket Bonnie came face to face with her new sister. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE A LITTLE SISTER!" She yelled a little. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

"Dr. Meade, how is Scarlett?" Rhett finally asked as he feared the worst. While he was sitting there he prayed and prayed things would turn out well. After hearing Scarlett scream time and time again Rhett began to worry moment by moment. Shaking his head Dr. Meade's face looked grim. "No, I'm telling you that has not happened. My wife is not dead." Running into the room he found me lying on the bed with my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Captain Butler, but I did all that I could. There wasn't much hope in her making it through the trauma event."

"Scarlett, you can't go. I refuse to believe that you're dead. Gracie needs you Bonnie needs you and I need you." Rhett cried as he fell to his wife's bed side. At hearing her father's voice Gracie began to cry her new born cry. It was as if she knew her mother was gone, gone forever.

"Promise me one thing? Promise me that if something happens to me you will raise the baby as if we were to raise it together." Rhett could hear my voice as that line echoed in his head. Knowing that's what he had to do he would do whatever it took to keep this family together now that I had passed on.

Running forward Bonnie stood at my bed side. "Mother, mother, please wake up little baby sista is here." A few moments of silence went by and tears began to feel Bonnie's blue eyes. Falling from her eyes they fall onto her powder blue dress. Bonnie knew that I was in a better place. Or so she thought anyways.

A few seconds pass by and I take in a deep breath as if in a gasp. Opening my eyes I see all of them around me. "My pet," Rhett says as a smile appears on his face.

"Mother," Bonnie says as she claps her hands together. I hadn't died after all I had just wanted to rest a little after this long and tiring event.

"Oh, Rhett, Bonnie, thank goodness," I say as I know how close I really was to death. Setting her in my arms I looked down at my new little girl. "Gracie Elizabeth Butler,"

"Mother, Daddy, that's a funny name." Bonnie says with a giggle. She puts a hand over her mouth to try not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Now Bonnie, that's not nice to say. We thought it a very cute and pretty name just like yours is." Rhett says looking down at our four year old.

"Sorry, Daddy," Bonnie says as her eyes shift to the floor while her black shoes click together.

"It's alright, Bonnie." I say smiling at her. Looking at me she smiled back. Picking her up Rhett sat down and sat Bonnie on his lap. I thought Bonnie was going to bust from the sight of her little sister and the idea of becoming a big sister.

"I told Daddy that I knew it was going to be a little sister." Bonnie cries happily as she see's that Grace is fast asleep within my loving arms.

"I know you did dear," I said giving Bonnie a kiss on the cheek. I knew this time it was going to be far different then last time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler, I will leave you alone now." Dr. Meade said as he stepped out of the room.

"That old prune told me you were dead. I didn't believe him for one moment." Rhett said with a slight laugh.

"So I heard." I laughed as I knew this was all a lie. "What I heard sure didn't sound like you didn't believe him."

"I don't know what would have happened if I had lost you Scarlett." Rhett tells me as I now know he is telling me the truth. Through all of our fighting and what not I knew deep down that he still loved me. That nothing could keep us apart.

Giving me a soft kiss on the lips I didn't want it to end. Unforchenitly someone didn't think very highly of it. "Yuck! That's gross." We hear Bonnie's voice call out. We separate and look at her.

"You know Bonnie as your father I have a right to kiss your mother." Rhett says as he tries to defend himself and me. Leaning forward he kisses me again.

"Can I hold baby Gracie now?" Bonnie ask as if she didn't hear what Rhett had to say. Pulling apart Rhett and I laugh. Bonnie could jump around quicker than anyone I knew.

Putting her in Bonnie's arms I tell her to be careful. "Put your arm under her head and be very still." Looking at Bonnie and at Gracie I knew that Bonnie was going to make a great big sister. Today was a beginning of something new.

**A/N: So there you have it little Gracie Elizabeth Butler has been born. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And yaw thought I was going to kill her lol. This isn't the end yet. A few more chapters to go:) **


	13. Chapter 12All Seems Right with the World

Chapter 12: All Seems Right with the World

One year later…

The sun shown high in the sky as the afternoon came upon my family and myself. "Mother, mother look what Gracie, can do." Bonnie's voice rang out as I stepped onto the back porch.

Picking her up Bonnie began walking forward with her baby sister. Kicking, squirming and screaming Gracie struggled to get lose. "Down!" she cried out.

"Bonnie, please put Gracie down." I say looking at the scene before me. Walking down the stairs and into the big yard I waited for what was to come. A gentle breeze came though as the smell of cinnamon sat on the edge of the wind. It was a beautiful spring day and it would continue until the sunset.

Doing as she was told Bonnie put her down. It was a rather cute scene. I knew Bonnie was happy to be a big sister. From the moment Bonnie found out about her new sibling she just couldn't wait until her new baby sister got here. Bonnie had taught her all kinds of things just as a big sister was supposed to do.

I smiled to myself at thinking this. All those times when Rhett, Mammy or myself would tell her It could be a baby brother Bonnie wouldn't hear of it. She knew it was going to be a baby sister no matter how many times we told her otherwise.

I blinked and realized in that one moment Bonnie was so much like me it was somewhat scary to think about. Within a few short years Bonnie would become the most talked about and the most beautiful girl in all of Atlanta just as I was once. Then it would be Gracie's turn. Great balls of fire then Rhett and I would be old! I shook my head. I didn't want to think of such a thing right now. Right now was right now it wasn't ten or fifteen years down the road.

Coming back to reality I waited for the surprise. Feeling her little feet touch the cool slick ground Gracie began toddling over to me. "Mama," her little voice called out as she giggled with delight.

Bending down towards my little girl I reached my arms out. Finally after what seemed like forever Gracie made it to me. Scooping her up into my arms I gave her a great big hug.

This time I was going to be a good mother. This time I was going to show the towns people what a good person I could be. This time Rhett wasn't going to win…I was.

"That's my girl." I said with delight. Over a year ago Gracie was born and I wasn't sure how this family was going to turn out. For all I knew the family would fall apart and there would be no such thing as a family for my children.

My fingers raked through Gracie's little black curls. Her little yellow dress was that of a fresh new day. The more I held my daughter within my arms the more I began to realize how much she looked like Bonnie when she was this age.

"That's a good little princess." I hear a voice call out. I turned my head to see Rhett standing behind me.

"Dada," her eyes light up at seeing him. Just as I thought she was going to be yet another daddy's little girl.

"I don't think so Rhett," I said as I turned and faced him. This time I was going to win. This time I was going to be a mommy's girl. At least one was going to be that way.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean my pet," Rhett said as if he was lost on what I was saying.

"Oh, yes, you do. You are not going to pull the wool over my eyes again. I'm not going to let you win again like you did with Bonnie." Bonnie came up and handed Gracie a toy to play with. Giggling with delight Gracie hit the toy as Bonnie played peak-boo with it.

Rhett tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh my pet, you get so many notions in your head." His laugh filled my ears. I didn't find it funny at all. I found it rather infuriating. He was mocking me like he always did.

I glared at him with my dark green eyes, I tried to bit my tongue but I couldn't hold it back. "You varmint," And I thought things would be different once Grace came along? I was out of my mind for thinking such a thing. "I-I wish I would have never laid eyes on you…I wish that you had died in that awful war!"

At the sound of that I thought Rhett was going to jump down my throat, but to my surprise everything was different. "My pet if I had died in the war you would be lost without me and you know it."

"But Ashley would have-"

"Ashley wouldn't have done anything; he's married to Melanie and will continue to be." Rhett said with anger in his voice. "Why can't you just accept the fact that you are married to me. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"If you were half a gentleman that Ashley was then maybe I wouldn't feel that way." I shouted as I placed Gracie on the grass to play with Bonnie.

"How easily you forget my pet," Rhett began as he looked at his two children playing. Before going on his eyes met mine. I didn't say anything for I had no idea what he was talking about. "You still don't know what I'm talking about do you?" I shook my head know that I was completely lost. "The night that Gracie was born I was worried sick. I sat outside of your door as Dr. Meade told me the awful news. He told me that he didn't think you were going to make it. He gave up hope that you were going to live during the whole ordeal. But I never gave up. I could just hear your voice in my head telling me to take good care of the children if something happened to you." Rhett stopped for a moment to clear his throat. "I can remember the doctor coming out of the bedroom with a grim face and him telling me that you didn't make it. Once again I didn't believe him. But when I walked into your room I saw you lying there as if you were really dead. The closer I got the sooner I realized that you had died and that I knew I was going to have to raise the girls. I cried because I knew I couldn't live without you. I cried because I knew the girls couldn't live without you. I know you are not a very good mother, but Bonnie and Gracie deserve to have a mother as I deserve to have a good wife."

At hearing those words I really was at a loss for them. Rhett just poured out his heart to me and I didn't know what to say. "Mother, daddy, please don't fight." I heard Bonnie say as it pulled me from my thoughts.

"Rhett-I-I had no idea I'm so sorry. I didn't know that that was how you truly felt. When you came back from London I wanted things to be different, but I didn't know how to change them. And then you found out I was pregnant oh how over joyed you were. Then you thought it was Ashley's child. Yes, at one point I loved Ashley and yes at one point I would have done anything to have been with him, but I'm with you and that's all that matters." Looking up into his handsome face I had finally realized after all this time after so many years of heartache and being rejected by Ashley that I finally had realized whose love I had, had all along. Wrapping my arms around him I put my head on his chest. Holding me close I knew things were going to be different. Looking up into his eyes once again we shared a kiss and everything seemed right with the world…until Bonnie yelled out.

"Yuck! That's gross!"

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I've been in hiding for the past few months lol. I've been very very busy with school. Since I will be graduating this coming May I have to work and study hard. But I will keep updating whenever I get the chance. This story isn't over with yet. I hope there are still people out there that still want to read my stories:) **


End file.
